


My Play (Discontinued)

by DannyisDone



Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Break Up, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familial Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as I think of them, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pining Logic | Logan Sanders, Roman has a stutter because i said so, Stuttering, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains age regression and is NOT sexualRoman has always put on plays for his famILY, to the point that it's become tradition. But things are changing, and he doesn't understand why. Patton is always down, Logan is growing distant, and Virgil is acting strangely. Can Roman fix things for his family before it completely falls apart? Can one final play be the thing that makes everything normal again?+++Warnings: Breakups, Familial Angst, Unrequited attractions, crying. Will add more with chapters! If I have left any out please let me know!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145819
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest, I am no longer happy with this story! So I am discontinuing it. However, I wrote a lot for the second chapter, and am publishing what I've written because there's still some cute bits in here that people might enjoy!! Sorry it ended on a cliffhanger, but as of right now I don't see myself continuing the story. Sorry for anyone who might have been looking forward to it!

1994 

Creativity anxiously stood in the hallway connected to the living room, peeking behind the wall to get a look into the other room. Morality sat right beside Logic, both of them leaning close to one another as they whispered, both in anticipation of what Creativity had asked to show them. He giggled quietly to himself, covering his mouth just a bit to try and stifle the sound, excitement making it harder to contain his energy. He bounced in place, looking the other two over once more. When it seemed that they were ready, Creativity waited just a moment more, before clearing his throat. 

“Tonight I welcome you to the first-ever performance of ‘The Prince and the Ferocious Beast!’ Written and acted by Thomas’s Creativity!” He called out in a fake announcer voice, before running into the middle of the room, wearing a red cape, a paper crown, and his foam sword at his side. He beamed when Morality and Logic both began clapping. 

“Woo! Go Creativity!” Morality cheered. Logic nodded his agreement to the statement, unwilling to cheer like Morality, but showing his support in his own ways. The two boys stopped clapping when Creativity ran to the side of the room, both of them confused considering he had just entered the room. They shared looks with one another, before bursting into quiet giggles. They weren’t sure what kind of performance they were going to watch, but they trusted that if it was going to be put on by Creativity, then it would obviously be the best. 

Creativity managed to keep his play going for thirty minutes, and it was pretty spectacular when considering he was working with minimal props, one actor, and he was making it all up on the spot. Morality began to cry a bit when the Prince’s brother was stolen away by the Ferocious Beast (all of which took place off stage, of course), showing how enthralled he was with the performance and Creativity’s storytelling. Even Logic was getting into the story, though he showed that by asking clarifying questions every few minutes. Creativity didn’t mind though, he was enamored that Logic would be so interested in his story to want to learn more, and each question he would pause the play just to answer, which Logic greatly appreciated. 

“That was so cool, Creativity!” Morality praised after said side gave his final bow, claps and cheers were manifested throughout the room, courtesy of Creativity’s magic. Both audience members gave standing ovations, Morality jumping from the couch and clapping, and Logic following his lead. Creativity squeaked a bit at the compliment, always very appreciative when his hard work was noticed by the other. He then turned towards Logic, hoping for similar compliments.

“It was interesting how the Beast was always off stage, but I felt like I could picture it exactly.” Logic said with a small nod, and Creativity positively thrived in the praise, practically vibrating in place. He had given a very detailed description of the monster, but hadn’t had time to draw a picture for visual effects, so he was glad that the others were able to envision his story. 

“You guys really really liked it?” The boy asked, and the two nodded excitedly, both loving it for different reasons, of course. Morality was more endeared to the characters and actual story, while Logic was more impressed with the consistency of the story as well as the world-building Creativity had provided. But both would agree on one reason they had really really liked it, and that was because their dear friend had put it on just for them. 

Creativity squealed in excitement before he even had the chance to consider how embarrassing that reaction was. But he didn’t care. Because his friends had LIKED his story! He could put on more plays for them! They could even participate sometimes if they wanted! He could make costumes and write down his stories and they could all draw pictures of his characters and and and---

His thoughts were cut off when his hand was suddenly being grabbed by Morality, pulling him towards the kitchen. 

“Can you put on another play after lunch?” He asked, Logic trailing behind them, reaching out and grabbing Creativity’s free hand. The creative side felt his chest swell at the other’s continued interest in his shows. He could easily come up with another one! He already had so many ideas bobbing around in his brain that he sometimes didn’t know WHAT to do with them. He eagerly nodded his answer to Patton.

“Yeah! And you two--you two are always gonna be my f-f-favorite audience members, okay?” He stuttered out, the excitement always making words harder to get out.. He would put on a billion more plays and musicals and storytimes as long as they were there to watch. Morality and Logic both smiled. 

“We’ll be the bestest audience members! We will always clap and cheer, and--Oh! We need to get your autograph!” Morality said, eyes lighting up at the thought. 

“And we will always come to all of your shows.” Logic added. Creativity was delighted to hear that. He squeezed the hands of his best friends lightly to show his appreciation. He received three squeezes back from the other two, their silent signal to let each other know that they were there for one another.

As they began preparing lunch together, Creativity let his imagination run wild with all the possibilities. He would write the most thrilling stories, and he could start making sets and perhaps one day they could make a theatre for him to perform in! He wasn’t sure how he would do it, but if anyone was going to think of a way, it would be him of course! And it would all be worth it in order to make his friends smile at him like that every time. It would be something special, just for them. And they would always have front row seats and backstage passes, whatever Creativity thought would be best. And at the end of each show, they could come together like this, because most important to the boy, more than the story or the show or acting, was the time he was spending playing with his friends. 

+++

2010 

Roman carefully guided his blindfolded friends through the Imagination, making sure both of their hands were held tightly in his as he led them. “I am so excited to show this to you guys! You’re going to love it!” He squealed, though he would be loathed to admit that the noise he had made was a squeal. He had never worked on such a large task before, and he was so elated to show them the finished project. Magic, blood, and tears went into this, and he’d done so much research to get it exactly how he wanted it and how he thought they would like it. 

“Were the blindfolds necessary though?” Logan asked. He had admitted to being pretty uncomfortable with the idea, but when Patton nudged his arm and told him to do it for Roman’s sake, it hadn’t taken much more convincing. Patton had been rambling the whole time as they walked through the Imagination, asking questions about Roman’s secret project. He had been at it for weeks, claiming he needed everything to be exactly right before he felt comfortable sharing it with them. And then they had to wait even longer because Roman had apparently needed to prepare a second part of the surprise, which had only managed to increase Patton’s excitement at the matter.

“Roman, I’m not saying that if there isn’t a puppy when I take off my blindfold I’ll be incredibly disappointed, but I will be incredibly disappointed.” Patton teased, earning him the slightest chuckle from Logan that made his heart flutter. Roman rolled his eyes playfully, even though neither of them could see it. 

“This is even better than a puppy, Patton,” Roman said, squeezing his hand reassuringly as they got closer to the surprise. 

“Oooh, Logan, we’re getting two puppies!” 

Roman let go of both of their hands, causing the two he was leading to stop in their tracks, unsure if they should continue forward or not. Out of instinct, Patton blindly fumbled for Logan’s hand, holding it tightly when he managed to find it, just to make sure they didn’t get separated. He wondered if he imagined the way the hand seemed to relax into his. They both turned their attentions forward when they heard a door being opened, then footsteps walking away from them. 

“F-follow my voice, you two! I’ll guide you to your seats.” Roman said, gesturing them to walk towards him despite knowing they couldn’t see. They both started forward together, which led to them running into either side of the door frame, it apparently being only wide enough for one person to enter. Patton laughed while Logan scowled just a bit, before they both managed to shimmy their ways in, never letting go of one another’s hand. If Roman thought their hand-holding was weird, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached forward and grabbed Logan’s free hand, and began leading them down an incline. Once they were at the bottom, Roman coaxed them down into separate, soft seats.

“Are you ready?” Roman asked, his voice a bit higher, though no one seemed to notice, and even if they did, they would simply chalk it up to excitement. He watched his friends nod, giving him all the permission he needed to skillfully rip off their blindfolds in a flurry of ribbon, tossing them carelessly to the side and revealing his little sanctuary. They both began to look around, their eyes squinting in confusion. 

Without a gasp of excitement or immediate praise, the creative side quickly began to grow self conscious about his work. “Don’t you like it?” He asked, his voice filled with unsureness as his chest suddenly grew tight at the thought. Maybe they weren’t as impressed as he thought they would be. Maybe they thought it was dumb or didn’t like the way the seats felt or maybe they weren’t really into it or---

“Roman, we can’t see.” Logan’s voice cut through his spiraling thoughts and --OH! He’d forgotten his bespectacled friends were both quite blind without their glasses. He chuckled, just a bit embarrassed, before he returned the pair’s glasses to their faces with a wave of his hands. They both blinked in surprise at the sudden sight, before finally getting a good look at where they were. 

“Oh wow, this is amazing!” Patton exclaimed. 

They were in a theatre, somewhat like the one that they had had in Thomas’s old high school, but much grander. The seats were soft and comfortable, the curtains were pulled open and revealed the pristine stage that looked glamorous. The whole building emanated a soft glow that warmed the whole place. They couldn’t see it completely from their positions, but they could guess there was a huge backstage area for props and lighting. It was gorgeous, to say the least. And Roman had made it all by himself, no wonder it had taken him weeks to accomplish. 

“This is quite impressive,” Logan said, taking a moment to admire the stage lighting that he could see above him, wondering how long it must have taken for Roman to study different theatres and sets just to get the place looking so realistic. Roman continued to beam at the praise, before he was suddenly unable to contain himself, jumping just a bit in his spot. 

“And-- and that’s not even it! I w-wrote a one-person play to perform for you guys, like I would when I was little!” He explained, pointing towards the stage. “And I want to--to show it to you guys, do you wanna see?” Roman didn’t wait for an answer before he was already climbing up on the stage from the front. He spared them one quick look, just in case they had planned to object (Though he severely doubted it). They both gave slight nods, Patton even prodding him on a bit with a hand wave signaling him to move on. Roman smiled widely before running off into the Right Wing, preparing for his show. Patton and Logan both shared a soft chuckle, before the moral side peered over at Logan. 

“Roman seemed so excited and happy to show this to us, it’s really sweet.” He said thoughtfully. Logan nodded in agreement. While he hadn’t been in as much anticipation of the surprise as Patton was, he still couldn’t deny that watching Roman over the past two weeks, running around the house with what now Logan could properly identify as blueprints and building plans, or asking them questions like “Do you prefer mahogany or cherry wood detailing?”, had been fascinating. Sometimes, Roman would work himself up into such excitement that they would have to coax him away from his work, simply because it was clear he wasn’t really accomplishing much in his state, which always frustrated him. They would all sit around the tv or watch movies or sometimes if Roman’s energy was still very high, they would go into the imagination and do outdoor recreational activities, whatever he needed to get himself out of the headspace he had deemed his ‘Silly Brain’ (Since it made him all goofy and unable to properly work). Patton and Logan were more than happy to indulge, if only because they could see how good it was for Roman. Plus, it meant that Logan and Patton were spending a lot more time together, talking closely whenever Roman was distracted. 

“Yes quite sweet.” Logan replied, before meeting Patton’s eyes. “Though perhaps not as sweet as--” Whatever Logan was going to say, he stopped when the lights began to dim, save for the spotlight that was on the stage. He frowned just slightly as he saw Patton turn his attention towards the stage, already moving on from what Logan had been trying to say. The logical side sighed a bit, before turning forward as well. 

“This is bound to be good, it’s Roman after all,” Patton said, and though a bit disappointed that he had been cut off, Logan couldn’t agree more. Whatever Roman had prepared for them, it was bound to be brilliant, because he was brilliant. They both settled into their seats as soft music began to fill the room, and the show began. 

The show was much longer than either of the two audience members would have expected for a one person show, but neither could deny that it hadn’t been a magical experience (Aided further by, well, literal magic). When the show was over, Roman coming on stage and giving his final bows, Patton and Logan stood up, applauding for their friend, Patton whistling loudly to further vocalize his cheers. Suddenly all the lights flickered back on, and Roman was running towards the edge of the stage, laying flat on his stomach to be closer to them. 

“Did you love it? I w-wrote it all in like--in like three days!” Roman exclaimed as his friends walked towards the stage, meeting him where he laid. 

“Did you even sleep?” Logan asked, a bit amused by Roman’s dedication, but also quite concerned that he wasn’t taking care of himself. Roman had a tendency to do that, burying himself in projects until it was all he could focus on. It was just another reason why Patton and Logan had decided to encourage more ‘Silly Brain’ time in Roman while they could. It helped to pull him away from his work and focus a bit on himself. Sometimes it was the only way they could get him to take a break or get something in his stomach, since he would frequently forgo meals and relaxation all in the name of whatever was currently holding his interests. When Roman looked away sheepishly, that seemed to be enough of an answer for Logan, who simply shook his head, but couldn’t help the smallest smile that tugged on his face, letting Roman know he wasn’t upset. 

“It was so good kiddo!” Patton praised, ruffling the other’s hair, much to his dismay. He whined and pulled away from the offending hand, but it only managed to make Patton chuckle more. 

“With the addition of this theatre, I presume that you will be writing more, correct?” Logan asked, leaning against the stage. Roman turned towards him, his eyes lit up. 

“W-would you like me to do more?” He asked, just the tiniest bit hopeful that he would say yes. Frankly, Roman wasn’t sure what he had planned to do with the theatre after it was created. Surely he would use it for reading lines when Thomas found himself in another musical, he could probably even practice blocking and such here, but Roman selfishly wanted this space to be used for his own purposes as well. It would be useful for Thomas, sure, and if at the end of the day that was its only purpose, Roman wouldn’t have been too disappointed. But he would love to write more plays and perform them for his friends, maybe even musicals if he was feeling a bit more adventurous. And if they were eager to come see his plays…

“Of course! We would never pass up a chance to see our favorite rising star!” Patton said, and if he meant for it to be a bit teasing, it went right over Roman’s head as he felt pride swell in him. And when Logan nodded in agreement, it took almost everything in Roman not to jump up right then and there and begin writing another one. The others seemed to sense this barely obtained self control in Roman. They shared a look between the two of them, their eyes soft, before turning their attention back onto creativity. 

“Wanna go get some dinner, and maybe have some Silly Brain time?” Patton offered. Roman nodded slightly, always a bit hesitant to admit that he wanted that. He wasn’t always the biggest fan when his brain would get all silly and cottony, since it made planning a lot harder, though he was usually just as creative as ever. It also made him feel incredibly vulnerable, like he wasn’t convinced he’d be able to do certain things that he normally could (No one failed to notice when he would grip glasses with two hands or struggle to get out of his uniform, though no one had ever mentioned it, hoping to save the Prince a bit of his dignity). But Silly Brain usually meant getting lots of attention from Logan and Patton, and it let him play and relax without having to focus on his big projects that normally consumed most of his thoughts. 

“Go ahead and change out of your costume, we will wait for you by the doors.” Logan instructed, making Roman slip into the fuzziness he’d been feeling ever since he had entered the Imagination. He nodded heavily before scrambling back up to his feet. 

“Okay! Don’t leave w-without me!” Roman said, before running backstage to change out of his clothes. Logan rolled his eyes a bit, considering he had said nothing that should have led Roman to the conclusion that they might leave him. Patton took Logan’s arm and walked them back up the incline towards the exit, gently rubbing his arm to elevate the irritation he could sense in the other. 

“He’s just sensitive, we know we wouldn’t leave without him. Or in the very least, we’d let him know if we were going.” Patton assured. Logan sighed, but nodded in agreement. 

“Also, you were cut off earlier, by the lights.” Patton said with a small look of curiosity on his face. “What were you going to say?” He asked. Logan’s face flushed a bit pink, before he cleared his throat. 

“Hm, I don’t quite remember.” He mumbled out, looking anywhere that wasn’t at Patton. Patton merely shrugged and chuckled, squeezing Logan’s arm just a bit. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, both stealing quick glances at one another, wondering if the other would make a first move, neither one being quite brave enough to do it themselves. It wasn’t long before that silence was interrupted by Roman, who was running towards them in sweats and a t-shirt. 

“Ready to go, Leading Man?” Patton asked when he caught up to them. Patton let go of Logan’s arm in favor of taking Roman’s hand. 

“Uh huh.” Roman said with a nod, before leading them back outside. 

+++

2016

Every time after Roman would put on a play for his friends, he always entered Silly Brain mode, and this time was no exception. He was still wearing the crown from his performance, but Patton had convinced him to put on soft pajama pants and a shirt. He was sitting in the living room, a Disney movie playing on the TV that he was only paying attention to whenever the songs would begin to play. Currently, he was sitting through the boring romance part of The Little Mermaid, where Prince Eric is showing her around his kingdom. Roman never took interest in those parts of movies, he was always more into the songs and dances. With the tv not holding his attention, his mind began to wander, and soon he realized that he had been left alone in the living room.

“Lo? Pat?” Roman called from his place on the floor, nervously biting his thumb as he looked around for them. He wasn’t usually so clingy, but Silly Brain tended to make him crave their company just a bit more. He was just about to stand up and go look for them, when he finally noticed Patton standing on at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the bedroom, speaking quietly, Roman could assume Logan. 

“Pat?” Roman called, just a bit louder to get his attention. It startled Patton just a bit, though Roman wasn’t quite sure why. 

“Everything okay, Kiddo?” Patton asked, stepping away from the stairs to give Roman his complete attention. Logan stepped into view as well. 

“Uh huh, jus’ w-wanted to know if I could get--could get my coloring things.” He asked a bit sheepishly, more embarrassed about having been so nervous about not seeing them than he was about asking to color. They had never judged his childish behavior before, at least not when they were alone like this. Sometimes Logan would say things absentmindedly that would make the creative side a bit insecure about his Silly Brain time, but Logan usually apologized once he realized it upset Roman. 

“Of course! Need one of us to get them?” Patton asked, even though he knew Roman was perfectly capable of getting them, sometimes Roman just wanted someone to help him out. Neither of them really minded. 

“No, I can gets it.” Roman said, quickly standing up. He didn’t bother to pause the movie, he just wanted it to hurry up and get to “Kiss the Girl!” So he could sing along! He moved past Logan and Patton to go upstairs to get his coloring supplies. 

When Roman was out of earshot once more, Patton sighed and rubbed his arm nervously. He peered back at Logan. 

“Are you sure this isn’t just some misunderstanding?” Patton asked Logan, who immediately began to shake his head. 

“I am fairly certain it’s not. One of the Subconscious Sides is trying to get in contact with us and Thomas. He’s being fairly persistent too.” Logan explained, holding up the letter he had received]. No name had been attached, so they couldn’t be sure which one it was, but it was clear that his intentions were...Well, Logan would say intriguing, but Patton has called them diabolical. Whoever was planning to leave the Subconscious didn’t want to cause harm, but show that he was actually good for Thomas. Logan wasn’t one to jump to conclusions about motives, but Patton sure was. 

“Roman isn’t going to like this.” Patton said, nervously biting one of his nails. “He’s never good with change, and this is going to change so much.” The moral side deflated a bit. He would do anything to protect Thomas and Roman, and even Logan. Anything for his family. So the fact that the Subconscious sides were trying to involve themselves, it just felt like a threat to ruin everything the three had been working towards. A soft hand gently guided Patton’s hand away from his mouth, before settling on the other’s cheek. Patton flushed just a bit at the touch. 

“All we can do is try and help Roman through it. And we shouldn’t be dismissive of this, change can be good.” Logan reasoned. Patton sighed, but nodded. There wasn’t much they could do anyways. If Thomas was willing to learn more about himself, then the Subconscious Sides would be able to worm their way into his life, and Patton was helpless to stop that. The best he could do is try and protect his family.

“Besides, the Subconscious Sides aren’t all bad. They all still serve an important function.” Logan explained, before gently learning down and brushing his lips against Patton’s cheeks. The man blushed, but could hardly feel excited about the gesture, considering Logan’s words. He supposed he shouldn’t really pass judgement without knowing them...But just the little bit he knew about Intrusive Thoughts from Roman, and Deceit kind of wore his whole deal on his sleeves, and the others were surly just as bad...But Patton needed to remain optimistic. He could try and make this transition into a new era as easy as possible for all of them. 

“Thanks Lo.” Patton said, leaning forward to try and returned the kiss, but suddenly pulled away when he heard footsteps barreling towards them. 

“F-Found them!” Roman called as he ran down the steps, stopping at the bottom. Logan and Patton’s face were bright red. “Everything okay?” He asked, sensing that something was going on between the two, but unable to really pinpoint what it was. 

“Everything’s Okie Dokie!” Patton cheered, before stepping away from Logan to look at what drawing supplies Roman had brought down. “Ready to get back to the movie?” He asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Roman nodded eagerly. 

“Gonna color Prince Eric!” Roman exclaimed, holding up his Ariel coloring book. Patton smiled and patted his shoulder as he led the man back into the living room. He spared one look back at Logan, who was looking back at the letter from one of the Subconscious Sides. Patton sighed, knowing both of their minds were going to be too preoccupied with the new changes coming, and how best they could protect Roman, Thomas, and themselves. 

+++

After "Accepting Anxiety"

“So Remus NEVER let you into the Imagination?” Roman asked Virgil as the four of them walked through the land, a path that had come quite familiar to the three original sides. Virgil shrugged just a bit. 

“I didn’t really care to come, frankly. I don’t really vibe with your guys’s whole shtick.” He said honestly, though didn’t fail to notice when Roman deflated just a smidge at his response. He didn’t bother to apologize, not because he didn’t feel bad, but he was afraid that if he brought more attention to it, it would only make the other feel worse. 

“Right, w-well you’ll absolutely ‘vibe’ with this surprise, I bet.” Patton said, wiggling his shoulders just a bit as he spoke. Virgil shrugged once more, unconvinced, but wouldn’t want to say anything more to hurt his new...friends? Perhaps that was too strong of a word still, but they had accepted him and his room was now in the Mindscape with all of theirs, and that was all Virgil could have ever really hoped for and more. 

“I doubt Virgil plans to physically vibrate upon seeing this,” Logan reasoned, giving Patton’s hand a small squeeze as they continued their walk together. “But, I am convinced you will at least be impressed, especially since this is apparently your first encounter with what the Imagination can provide.” Logan explained. Virgil snickered a bit, but finally silently agreed to stop being so dismissive of whatever they were planning to show him. 

Soon a large building came into view, and Virgil was finally beginning to understand what he was being dragged into. A gorgeous theatre stood tall amongst some of the other buildings around it, with a sign that read ‘One Night Only: A Welcome Show for Our Newest Reformed F(R)IEND! Starring: Roman Sanders’ 

Virgil had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

“You brought me out here to put on a play?” He asked, hardly upset, but feeling it a bit dramatic and silly. Weren’t they always kind of putting on an act anyways, what with all the filming they did? Why would Roman take the time out of his already very busy schedule to write and then perform in a play? He could tell his words had an immediate effect on Roman though, who looked just slightly crushed. This time, Virgil immediately wanted to fix it. 

“Sorry, that was rude, I just mean--” 

“It’s our little family tradition.” Patton interjected, also noticing how insecure Roman was beginning to grow at Virgil’s words. But it hadn’t been that long since his acceptance, so of course he wouldn’t be privy to how important these things were, particularly to Roman. Especially since he had started writing this the moment Virgil had been accepted by Thomas. Despite their bickerings, Roman had really wanted to impress Virgil, he was always out to seek other people’s approval, and now Virgil’s approval was something he needed as well. It would take time, but Patton was sure that Virgil would learn to love this aspect of their famILY dynamic. 

“Plus, Roman tends to write quite satisfactory stories.” Logan added, his mind thinking back to the screenplay Roman had written him for Christmas. “And as Thomas’s creativity, he has all of the same acting and singing capabilities as Thomas.” When Logan peered over towards Roman to see how he was handling the conversation, he could see the man beaming now, relishing in the praise that Logan wasn't always so willing to give (at least in front of others). 

"Right, I'm sure the show will be great." Virgil said, trying to force a bit of enthusiasm in his voice and sinking into his jacket. Not that he doubted Roman’s capabilities, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle a theatre full of people, watching Roman perform a play apparently written for his acceptance. 

"It w-will be better than--better than great!" Roman proclaimed. When Virgil looked him over, he seemed to hold himself differently. He was looser, swinging his arms as he walked, and smiling (which Virgil was thankful for, hopefully it meant he hadn't screwed up completely by accidentally being dismissive). He even sounded different, though he couldn't place exactly how. Patton and Logan either didn't notice, or didn't think he was acting weird, so Virgil decided to let it go. He was the new guy here, he would have to learn more about them. 

When they made it to the building and walked inside, everyone except Roman took a good look around. The building had changed a little bit since the last time Patton and Logan had been there, but that was fairly common. Roman had a tendency to get bored with how things look, and would like to redecorate. At one point he had even considered tearing the whole building down and starting from scratch. Logan had tried to reason with Roman that it was impractical to erase a perfectly good building, but it had been Patton who had finally convinced the stubborn side, claiming that the building had memories that he wouldn't want to wash away. Roman had taken the bait easily, and agreed to just make small changes here and there. 

Virgil let out a long whistle as he let his eyes dance around the room, taking the space in "Wow, and you made this all yourself?" He asked, looking towards Roman, only to be met with empty space. He blinked, before looking around for said side, but he was already gone.

"He's probably just getting ready for the show." Patton assured Virgil, patting his shoulder. Virgil nodded in understanding, before they all began to walk towards their seats. 

“Are we the only ones coming?” Virgil asked, noticing that the whole joint was empty, despite it being built to fit a decent size audience. Roman could surely fill the room with different characters and personalities, ones that would whoop and cheer during his performance. Virgil was genuinely surprised that he didn’t 

“He makes audiences sometimes.” Patton explained, running his fingertips against the seats they passed as the group descended down the aisle. “But when it’s special plays, he likes to do them just for us.” Virgil wasn’t sure if he imagined the way Patton’s face seemed to grow soft at the thought, Logan knew it to be true. 

Once they made it to the front row seats, Patton and Logan settled next to one another. In one swift motion Logan leaned towards Patton, lightly kissing his cheek, making the moral side blush just a bit. Patton then rested his head on Logan’s shoulder, both of the snuggling up a bit to one another. Virgil watched in awe, he hadn’t seen them be this affectionate with one another before. 

“Yo, when did you two start this?” He said, gesturing towards them. Logan shrugged a bit, but Patton seemed to flush. 

“We’ve been together for a while.” Logan explained, and Virgil was able to pick up on the hint of frustration in the other’s voice, something that even Patton didn’t seem to notice. It made Virgil frown just slightly, wondering why Logan would be upset about that. 

“We’ve not been very...open about it though.” Patton explained. “There was a lot going on in Thomas’s life when we realized we had these feelings...And Roman doesn’t take change well, but--”

“We figured that since so much has changed recently, now would be a good time as ever to explain to Roman that we are together.” Logan explained with a short head nod. Patton sighed just a bit, and Virgil was now able to pick up on...a lot of tension in this conversation. Something that those two knew but weren’t sharing with him. Virgil had no intentions of prying though. 

“Well, congratulations. I’m sure Princey will be fine. You guys are like, perfect for each other.” Virgil explained, hoping it came out as a compliment. The couple shared a small look, both of them smiling just a bit, and Virgil could feel a bit of the tension melting away, much to his relief. Everyone relaxed a bit in their chairs when the lights grew low, indicating that the show was gonna start. But suddenly Virgil had one more question, one he would hopefully get an answer to before the show. 

“Also, was Roman acting kind of weird on the way here? Like, I know he’s weird in general, but--” Vigil cut himself off when he noticed the two share a new look, one of concern. He held his breath for just a second, wondering if maybe he had said something a bit too sensitive, but then the music was starting and the curtains were opening, and all attention was turned towards the play. 

When the performance was over, Patton and Logan stood and clapped, cheering as Roman gave his final bows. Virgil stood and clapped too, mostly because he felt like that was what was expected of him. The lights slowly came on, and Roman was jumping in place, his eyes shining brightly as he looked down at the three, particularly at Virgil. He hurried towards the end of the stage. Logan and Patton moved to meet him there, and Virgil followed suit. 

“Did you like it?” Roman asked, sitting down on the stage, letting his legs swing as they hung off of it. He was looking right at Virgil as he asked, and Virgil could feel everyone’s attention turn to him as they awaited his response.

“Yeah, no it was really good.” Virgil explained. It was really good, and actually kind of touching. Roman had even written a monologue from Thomas’s perspective about Virgil’s importance, and it had made the anxious side feel elated, though he would never admit that. Roman was beaming at Virgil, making the side flush just a bit. “This place...the performance...it was all very...you.” He said, and meant it as the compliment it was. Roman began to laugh, and it was such a high pitched thing, Virgil half suspected it was a giggle. 

“Do you w-wanna come make dinner w-with us Virgil? W-we always make dinner or w-watch a movie after one of my amazing performances!” Roman exclaimed, emphasizing his point with a bit of a shimmy. Virgil didn’t respond right away, gauging how the others would feel about him tagging along.

Patton’s eyes grew just a bit wide, and he turned towards Logan, and by the look on his face, he could tell that he was concerned about this too. Of course, Patton wanted Virgil to come. He wanted Virgil to be a part of all of their famILY gatherings and dinners and everything they may ever do in the future. But...Virgil had never seen Roman in his...Silly Brain Mode. And Roman always entered that headspace after performances. It was tradition. But Patton was afraid Virgil might not like that side of Roman, especially considering how he would behave. Roman always seemed so much more vulnerable and silly when he acted like this. And if Virgil didn’t accept that…

“I um...I actually have some work I have to do,” Virgil said quickly. It was a lie, but he immediately was able to see that the other two didn’t want him or were hesitant to let him come along. That hurt, a lot. But Virgil understood. He wasn’t totally integrated into the group, it would take time. Or maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe they’d never like him. Who knows. 

“Aww…” Roman whined, slumping forward a bit as he slid off the stage, landing on his feet with a thud. Logan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“Perhaps if Virgil is agreeable, you two can do something tomorrow.” He suggested, already noticing Roman entering his headspace. Logan had been researching what the other was going through, and was beginning to form a hypothesis about what this ‘Silly Brain’ actually was, but he hadn’t wanted to place a label on it unless Roman decided he wanted one. And if his hypothesis was correct, he wasn’t sure if Virgil would be exactly...kind about it. So, best to keep the two separated for now. 

“Yeah, sure. We can do something tomorrow.” Virgil agreed, offering the prince a small smile in hopes of getting him to cheer up again. Roman smiled back, just a bit, before looking towards Patton. 

“Can we make cookies, and give some to Vee tomorrow?” He asked, causing Patton to chuckle. 

“Of course, kiddo.” He said, ruffling the other's hair. 

As they all started walking back out of the building and into the Imagination, Roman started skipping out, holding onto Patton’s hand tightly. Virgil raised an eyebrow at that, looking towards Logan to see if he had noticed. He had, clearly, he was watching them, but he made no comment about it, so Virgil kept it to himself. 

“We promise we aren’t trying to leave you out Virgil.” Logan said suddenly, making the shorter side look up at him. “He’s just...Today was a long day. I am sure he will be more tolerable for you tomorrow anyways.” He explained. Virgil shrugged, trying to pretend that his exclusion didn’t bother him. 

“Perhaps next time.” Logan said with a small nod. Virgil nodded back, unsure what he was even agreeing too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest, I am no longer happy with this story! So I am discontinuing it. However, I wrote a lot for the second chapter, and am publishing what I've written because there's still some cute bits in here that people might enjoy!! Sorry it ended on a cliffhanger, but as of right now I don't see myself continuing the story. Sorry for anyone who might have been looking forward to it!

After ‘MOVING ON’ Parts 1 and 2

Everything had ended on a good note! They had all gotten their apologies in, they had all managed to bow out with a laugh (Or a groan, in Logan’s case, but it was a loving groan, for sure.) And when Roman had wistfully said that things were looking up, he had meant it, and even Virgil managed to agree! Curtains closed, the story had a happy ending. 

So why did everything feel...off?

Roman noticed it a few days after the video had been put up. He never really could resist rewatching their content. The videos put out never reflected the whole story, of course. For starters, they had actually been in Patton’s room a lot longer than the video would have revealed. Even after Logan’s explanations on why they shouldn’t stay. It also didn’t show the off camera argument he and Virgil had had about Roman’s jokes. He had known they were low blows, for sure, but perhaps had he been aware sooner how sensitive Virgil would be to them, he would have held back. 

Still, despite not being total reflections of what was actually happening, they did manage to capture the accurate feelings of everyone, and Roman always liked to review the videos to see what he could change about his appearance or if there was a conversation that he had missed that he should have been privy to. And upon watching it, everything seemed to have ended on a good note! So why did he feel so...icky?

He was partially aware of why, of course. At least for himself, he was still caught up on the idea that Logan had been so...dismissive of his romantic capabilities. In fact, everyone had been. Virgil was understandable because he’s Virgil, he probably wouldn’t know Romance if it (gently) slapped him in the face. Roman knew what romance looked like. It was large romantic gestures and love confessions, it was soft and tender touches, it was loud and it was quiet and he knew what it looked like because he got to witness it everyday! 

Logan and Patton were the ideal couple, in Roman’s opinion. Logan was always bringing Patton flowers if he ever had to leave to do his job, which seemed to be happening more and more ever since the episodes had been filmed. They always took the time to talk about their feelings if one of them was upset. (There had been a long discussion after the video that Roman and Virgil had been asked to leave the room for.) Patton was tender and caring, and was quite touchy, something that Logan seemed to reciprocate, so long as it was mostly private. And though he had accused Logan of not understanding love...It had been an empty insult. Everything Roman knew about love came from Patton and Logan, and they made it look effortless. Even at their lowest. 

Roman walked out of his room, finally taking a moment to step away from his ‘work’. (Or, that's what he would tell the others if they asked. If they knew he was still obsessively watching over the video, they might try and lecture him). It was close to noon, so he suspected that Patton would be up. Logan was a coin toss. He had been spending an awful lot of time out of the house working. And Virgil tended to hermit crab his way through the day. Roman probably wouldn’t see him until the late afternoon or evening. When he made it to the living room, he was not surprised to see Patton curled up on the couch, wrapped in his larger comforter and watching something on the television. 

“You’re still sleeping in the living room, padre?” The creative side asked, startling Patton just a bit. The other had been lost in thought, his eyes on the screen but his mind somewhere far away. Patton chuckled nervously as he came back into himself. 

“Sorry...Yeah, just a few more days I think.” He explained. After the events of the video, Patton had agreed to stay out of his room for a little while. Logan had offered for Patton to come stay in his room, since it tended to be the most neutral when it came to effects on other sides, but Patton had dismissed the thought, claiming it would be good for him to just be alone for a little while. Roman hadn’t questioned it at the time, since it probably was healthy for Patton to take a few days off from his room every once in a while, but now he was beginning to think Patton was doing just about anything to keep himself from reminiscing. 

“You’re still thinking about the video too, huh?” Patton asked. Roman shrugged, unsure if he really wanted to go into detail about it. “I can tell, you were humming the rainforest rap yesterday.” Patton teased slightly. Roman offered a small smile, always a little bit surprised how Patton could pay close attention to the smallest of details. He slowly walked over to the couch, and Patton opened his arms, creating a small space next to him under the blanket. Roman took the seat, cuddling close to Patton. 

“W-where’s Lo?” Roman asked, slipping a bit into his younger headspace. Logan had shared that he thought Roman experienced Age Regression. It was apparently a coping mechanism for some people, a trauma response for some people, or something that some people did for fun. Both Patton and Roman had agreed that it seemed fitting, and both had done research on their own about it. Now instead of referring to it as ‘Silly Brain’, they knew it to be his Little headspace. It had felt nice to have a name for it, and to know that he wasn’t just acting dumb as he had originally thought. And Patton and Logan were more than willing to take on the roles of caregiver, another term they had learned while researching. 

“Out,” Patton said, his eyes far away for a moment. Roman grew concerned, moving to sit up to address Patton’s spaciness, but the moral side was quick to change his behaviour, shaking his head lightly as a smile grew on his face. He tightened his hug around Roman to try and keep him near. “He’s just busy working, that busy beetle, I’m pretty sure he’s planning something for the next video.” Patton explained. When he met Roman’s eyes once more, Roman’s face was still painted in concern. To ease that worry, Patton leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to Roman’s forehead. 

“You wanna know what I’ve been thinking?” Patton asked, quick to change the subject, wanting to get his thoughts far away from where they had been moments before Roman had shown up. When Roman nodded his answer, Patton continued. “I’m thinking we need to take a small break from videos. Not super long or anything, but just a couple of weeks of relaxation and not having to focus on work.” Roman considered the thought. They had already begun the process of brainstorming the next few videos. They were planning to do one featuring Logan and Roman talking about what motivates Thomas. Of course, sometimes Thomas had spur of the moment problems that took precedent. If situations like that occurred, they would often ask if Thomas would like to record their sessions. If things were much too personal, they would forego filming and simply help in whatever ways they were needed, though Thomas was pretty open to the world. But a small break...it sounded nice. It meant he could work on his own projects that didn’t involve Thomas, it would mean Logan would be home more, and maybe Roman could explore this new little side of himself without the threat of being summoned randomly or running into Virgil. (Despite accepting this part of himself, he was still unsure how either of them would feel about it. He didn’t want it to be used against him by Virgil if they started bumping heads again, and he didn’t want Thomas to stop taking him seriously because sometimes he regressed to a five year old.) 

“A break sounds awesome Pat.” Roman finally said, excitement filling his eyes just a bit. “Though I dunno if Lo is gonna w-wanna do it. He’s such a thorn in the mud.” Patton chuckled a bit, making Roman both feel happy and sad. Because he liked making Patton happy, but there was something underneath that smile that looked broken, though Roman barely managed to pick up on it.

“Don’t worry about that kiddo, your good ol’ Dad can convince him.” Patton assured, ruffling Roman’s hair, seemingly picking up on the state that Roman was in. “Do you want to be small right now? I have a Roman sized opening in my calendar right now.” Patton asked, a bit hopeful that Roman would want to regress. Patton needed a bit of distraction right now that wasn’t Wheel of Fortune reruns, and watching Roman always managed to make him feel better. Roman considered it, before a timid smile broke on his face. 

“Uh-huh.” He admitted. “W-was comin’ out here for a snack.” He explained, which earned him a tight squeeze from Patton that made him giggle slightly. 

“Oooh does my little hero need to refuel for his adventures?” Patton teased, but Roman merely smiled and nodded. Hero? He liked the sound of that! Patton rose up from the couch, quickly followed by Roman. As they started towards the kitchen, the front door opened, revealing Logan, who seemed surprised to see the two of them 

“Lo-Lo!” Roman cheered. Logan smiled and offered him a curt nod, before turning his attention towards Patton. Patton smiled back at him, his eyes flitting down to the bouquet of yellow roses. Logan walked over, reaching up to ruffle Roman’s hair, before approaching Patton, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Hello, dear.” Logan said in a sweet voice. Patton chuckled, his face turning a light pink. Roman rolled his eyes at their antics, before pulling on Logan’s sleeve to get his attention. 

“You get those for Dad?” He asked, gesturing down towards the bouquet. Logan nodded, holding them out for Patton to take. Patton held them close. 

“Oh, these are lovely, Logan.” Patton said in a soft voice that bordered on watery, his eyes growing wet. Roman’s eyes darted between the two, sensing that something was being communicated between them without being said, though he was far too deep in headspace to make heads and tails of it. So while they continued their silent conversation, he moved towards the counter where they kept the fruit roll ups and animal crackers. 

“Just wanted to show my appreciation for you, Patton.” Logan said, before leaning forward and kissing Patton’s cheek once more. The tears in Patton’s eyes began to fall as he looked down at the darling roses, then back up to Logan. He opened his mouth to speak, fighting past the lump that was forming in his throat, before he caught sight of Roman, who was awkwardly standing behind Logan, watching with concerned eyes as Patton cried. The moral side quickly swiped at his face, which caused Logan to realize Roman was still standing there. He turned around and offered a small, but weak smile, everyone suddenly feeling quite awkward. 

“Hey, buddy?” Patton finally spoke up, ending the sentence with a loud sniffle before continuing. “Why don’t you go play in your room for a little bit? Or go see what Virgil’s up to! Me and Lo are gonna have a chat. I promise it won’t take long.” Patton said with a small smile, and though Roman could sense that it was important that they talk, he couldn’t help the feeling that Patton was pushing him away. He felt himself pouting, since frustration was an easier emotion to deal with than hurt, and he was feeling awfully hurted right then. 

Patton noticed the hesitancy and the pouting, and was quick to try and placate the other. “You can come back down in a bit and we can play one of your board games, I promise! Logan will play too, right Lo?” Patton asked. Logan, ever the one to miss out on important social cues, didn’t understand why Patton was so eager to send Roman away. But, he wasn’t about to contradict him either. 

“If I am able to.” Logan said, honest as ever. Neither of their words helped at easing the little’s mind. All he knew was that they both wanted him gone. He huffed, crossing his arms, wanting it to be made very clear that he did NOT like the way these events had turned out. 

“F-Fine!” He declared in a tone that indicated it absolutely was not fine, before stomping out of the kitchen, snacks in hand. He missed the way Patton seemed to slump when Roman was out of the room, or how Logan gave Patton unsure eyes that promised a further discussion. Instead, he stamped his feet as hard as he could up the stairs as he thought over what he was gonna do while waiting for Pat and Lo to finish their conversation or whatever. 

He thought about what he would do to pass the time. Patton had suggested playing in his room, but he had left his room to get away from his obsessive viewing in the first place. He was afraid that if he went back, he would just end up right back at his desk, watching the same video for the umpteenth time and feeling bad about all of the things that he could have done better. So his room was out. He supposed he could go to the imagination, he tended to have fun there! But then Patton wouldn’t be able to find them when their talk was over. As he thought about his options, his eyes wandered to the purple door at the end of the hallway. 

He could hang out with Virgil? It felt more like a question than a solution. He and Virgil didn’t really ‘hang out’ more than when all of them were together, save for a few times they had worked on projects together (which wasn’t very often, since Emo tended to get exacerbated with Roman very quickly). Still, it would keep him out of his room, and it wasn’t like he hated the idea of spending time with the anxious side. 

Sound in his solution, he marched over towards the door. He stared it down for a second, just the hint of nerves bubbling in his stomach, though he wasn’t sure why. He shook off his concern like an unfamiliar coat before he knocked on Virgil’s door with whimsy, tapping a familiar tune into the wood, a wide smile on his face. He waited a moment, unsure if maybe he should knock again or if Virgil was perhaps asleep still. It wouldn’t be a shocker, considering he was as close to nocturnal that he could get. But then the door was opening. Virgil stood in the doorway, his headphones hanging off his shoulders. His eyes drifted towards the snacks in Roman’s hand, before they moved back up to meet Roman’s eyes. Roman could see the questions on the other’s face. 

“W-wanna hang?” He asked, suddenly offering the treats as some sort of bribery. Virgil looked down at the snacks, then back at Roman. 

“Did you do something wrong?” Virgil asked, unsure why Roman would be seeking out his company if not to escape the scornful eyes of one of the other sides. Roman immediately took offense to the accusation. 

“No! I just w-wanted to hang out w-with you. And now I don’t anymore.” He ended the statement with a huff, pulling the treasured snacks back towards his chest, retracting the offer. Virgil blinked, before realization dawned on him. Maybe Roman really had just wanted to hang out and he had rudely declined. He sighed, holding his hands up as a means of apologising. 

“Sorry, I just...I guess I’m just shocked you’d want to hang with me.” He confessed, feeling his face grow warm at the confession. Roman looked Virgil over, noting that he seemed sincere in his apology, before shrugging. 

“Apology accepted...IF you hang out with me.” Roman said with a cheeky grin. Virgil rolled his eyes at that, but felt a small smile appear on his face, before he stepped out of the doorway. 

“Be my guest.” He said, offering Roman a way into his room. Roman hesitated for a moment, remembering the effects Virgil’s room tended to have on the other sides. Virgil took note of this hesitancy, and quickly tried to assure him. 

“I’ve dialed back the effects in my room on others. I realized I was kind of using it as a self defense thing. Ya know, keeping people out by making it unbearable to be in.” Virgil admitted, rubbing his arm awkwardly as Roman walked in. He nodded at the explanation, before deciding to plop himself down on Virgil’s bed belly first, though he placed the snacks safely on the desk beforehand. 

“That’s cool, means we can hang out more.” Roman noted, and though he didn’t think much of the sentence, Virgil seemed to smile just a fraction more, before he turned into a smirk. 

“What’s up with you wanting to hang out with me? You like me or something?” He teased. Roman, picking up on the teasing, fired back. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Nightmare at the everywhere,” He retorted, causing Virgil to snort, not the reaction he had been expecting, but whatever. 

“You messed that one up. It’s panic at the everywhere.” Virgil noted. Roman shrugged and stuck his tongue out back at Virgil. 

“My mood is far too soured to be clever,” He said, in a moment of honesty that he hadn’t expected from himself. Virgil frowned at the remark, before moving to lay down next to Roman, on his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

“What’s wrong?” Virgil asked, and Roman took a moment to consider if he should be honest. Because it was rather silly, wasn’t it? To be upset that Patton and Logan had asked him to leave, that he was still upset over the last video and how Logan had been dismissive of him. And he couldn’t even begin to process how silly he felt wanting his friends to work out their issues so that he could go back to regressing and playing with them. He sighed. Well, he couldn’t be too honest, but maybe he could admit a few of his worries to the other. 

“I just… I think something’s going on between Patton and Logan, and I don’t know how to help.” He started. Virgil nodded along, he had noticed it too. Though they were a couple, he rarely saw them together doing couple things outside of maybe dinner and movie nights. They hadn’t gone on a date in god knows how long, and Logan was gone all the time, doing whatever it was he couldn’t do here at home. Virgil sighed, before turning his head to face Roman. The other had his chin resting on his arms as he stared at the floor. 

“I mean, there’s not much you can do.” Virgil started, but that didn’t seem to be the answer Roman wanted as he sighed. Virgil bit his lip, trying to think of ways of how either of them could really help. (And trying not to think about how this was the closest in recent memory he had ever been to Roman). 

“Maybe you could...write one of those plays that you do? Just for them?” Virgil suggested, and that seemed to completely pique Roman’s interest. “Like how you did for me when I first was accepted.” 

Roman’s face broke out in a wide smile. “By the Gods, Virgil, you are a genius!” Roman declared, rising up to his knees and bouncing on them on the bed. Virgil sat up a bit, a confused but happy look on his face. 

“I’m gonna w-write them a play so good that it’ll f-fix everything!” Roman declared, already moving to get off the bed. Virgil chuckled slightly, figuring Roman was simply being hyperbolic. 

“But...It will take time. It’s gotta be my best work yet.” Roman said mostly to himself. This couldn’t be like his other plays that he wrote in a day, no. This was going to be his magnum opus. He smiled back at Virgil, having started towards the door, wanting to start right away. However, his plan changed slightly as he ran back into the room and gave Virgil a tight hug. 

“You’re the best Vee, I’ll make sure to credit you in the program.” He said, before quickly letting go and running out of the room. Virgil watched him go, red tinting his face, before he quickly hid it in his pillows, not wanting to think about how much he had loved being hugged by Roman. 

+++

After ‘Can LYING Be Good??’

Roman was mad. No, mad wasn’t strong enough. He was angry! He was disgruntled! He was...hurt. 

Deceit had managed to trick him into using his theatre for his nefarious plans! And while everything had ended on a good note for Thomas, and everyone tried to sink out with as much optimism as possible for the sake of him, there was clearly a thick tension in the air between all of them. 

And well, it wasn’t long before the weight of that tension cracked for all them, but it seemed to hit Patton first. 

“So none of you knew that wasn’t me?” He asked a few days later during dinner. It took everyone a moment to even realize what he was referring to. Roman was the first to realize it, and all of the frustrations he had been feeling began to bubble in his stomach once more. He angrily stabbed at his meal before him, internally cursing himself once more for never having noticed it wasn’t really Patton with them. Patton was always so eager to be an audience for Roman! He should have known the moment Deceit claimed he wanted to be the director.

“Dear, what are you talking about?” Logan spoke up. Patton looked about ready to dismiss the question entirely, his cheeks heating up upon realizing he shouldn’t have asked. But it had been plaguing his mind for days. That none of them realized something was off until after Janus had made a mistake. And to make things feel extra unbearable for Patton...Deceit had been so soft and sweet with Logan, calling him the favorite character, quoting Plato or Aéropostale or whoever, and Logan had looked...so impressed. And that's the stuff they kept IN The video. What little moments had they shared that seemed to bring out a side of Logan that Patton rarely brought out anymore? It was...Patton’s eyes began to grow wet. 

“He’s upset that none of us realized it was Deceit sooner.” Virgil piped in, having pieced it together as well. Logan didn’t seem fazed, though he offered a comforting hand towards Patton, resting it on his knee. 

“He’s very good at what he does, Patton. I’m sure if it had been one of us, you would have fallen for it as well.” He explained matter of factly. The moral side sighed, wiping his eyes and trying to will away any more tears that wanted to fall. He wanted to argue with Logan, say that if it had been him in his shoes, he would have seen through it much quicker, but he didn’t really know that. Plus, if it had been Roman or Virgil, he wouldn’t have the gnawing fear that his partner preferred the company of a liar than his loved one.

“I guess you’re right.” Patton mumbled, before suddenly standing up. “I shouldn’t get so worked up over silly matters like this.” He said, trying and failing to sound convincing. Roman and Virgil seemed to notice, sharing a look with one another that screamed concern. Logan didn’t even flinch, simply went back to eating his dinner. However, when Patton walked out of the room, it finally managed to pull him away from his thoughts, and he blinked. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Virgil said, his tone a bit accusatory. Logan immediately looked sheepish, before clearing his throat. 

“I suppose I didn’t handle that very well…” He admitted. 

“Uh, you think?” Roman said. “Patton looked devastated. What’s been with you lately?” Roman asked, and that seemed to really flip a switch for Logan. He sighed. 

“I’ve been thinking about the video a lot.” Logan confessed, setting his utensils down. “And about Deceit.” He admitted. Roman and Virgil exchanged looks, before staring at Logan, expecting him to go on, but the brain never did. Instead, he stood up from the table. 

“I should apologize to Patton.” He said suddenly, and the two watched as Logan hurried out of the room. 

“Dudes acting really weird.” Virgil said, turning his attention back to Roman when Logan was out of sight. Roman nodded in agreement. 

“What do you think he’s been thinking about?” Roman asked, and Virgil merely shrugged.


End file.
